Once Upon a Time in New York City
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Snapshots of Santana, Rachel and Quinn during their first year in New York. Fapezberry one-shot


_**LbN: Fapezberry Week: NYC. xPosted to Tumblr. Song is by Huey Lewis from the Oliver & Company soundtrack.  
**_

_Now it's always once upon a time  
In New York City  
It's a big old, bad old, tough old town, it's true  
But beginnings are contagious there  
They're always setting stages there  
They're always turning pages there for you_

When they got to the city, Rachel had been nervous, Quinn was homesick (oddly enough), and Santana was overprotective to the point of hyper vigilance. They'd had a few visits over the summer, to get there apartment together and for their schools' orientations, but this was different. Now their parents weren't with them. Now, they wouldn't see Lima again for months. They were together, but they were most definitely on their own.

Rachel had dreams to turn into reality.

Quinn had books to write.

Santana had a law degree to earn and two girls to protect.

They had no one. They had each other.

_Ain't it great the way it all begins  
in New York City?  
Right away you're making time and making friends  
No one cares where you were yesterday  
If they pick you out you're on your way  
To a once upon a time that never ends_

To no one's surprise, it was Rachel who adjusted first. Between her busy class schedule, practices and auditions, she really didn't have time to be homesick, or worry. She mapped out thirteen different routes from school to home, as well as to Quinn and Santana's school, so she always felt relatively safe.

And the best part was, she was no longer a glee loser. She'd been nervous her first day—throwing up twice at breakfast was a new low for her—and Santana had walked her to school. But as soon as she got into her first voice class, she knew that this wasn't McKinley. Her drive and ambition wouldn't be annoying here, because everyone else had it too. This also meant that she could never let up, because the others wanted it just as bad as she did.

Unlike any other time in her life, she made friends quickly and easily. She'd come home in tears on the Friday of the first week, and explained through her sobs that nothing was wrong.

In fact, everything was looking up.

_So… don't be shy  
Get out there, let go and try  
Believing that you're the guy  
They're dying to see  
'Cause a dream's no crime  
Not once upon a time  
Once upon a time in New York City_

Quinn loved her classes. She loved her professors. She loved this city, and her girlfriends. But she missed home. She didn't miss the girl she used to be, but she did miss the assurance that came with Quinn Fabray: HBIC. In Lima, she was perfect. Here, she was one in a million.

That was why it took her so long to submit any of her writing to a magazine.

And that was why each rejection crushed her a little more.

"You'll get one," Rachel whispered one night. "Don't worry. You're talented. And the more people you show, the more likely it is that one will say yes."

Quinn didn't say anything, but kissed Rachel.

The next month, an online magazine bought one of her short stories.

_If it's always once upon a time  
In New York City  
Why does nightfall find you feeling so alone?  
How could anyone stay starry eyed  
When it's raining cats and dogs outside  
And the rain is saying, "Now you're on your own"?_

Quinn and Rachel had been in the middle of a shouting match when they got the call. They'd been fighting the whole week, but as soon as Quinn's face went pale, Rachel rushed over to her.

"Santana's in the hospital," she said, hanging up.

It was her Business Ethics professor who'd called. He showed them to her room and smiled at them. "She'll be fine. This is typical for first year students, especially those in pre-law. If I had a quarter for every student that passed out from exhaustion and malnutrition, I could retire tomorrow. When she's feeling better, tell her to email me and I'll get her up to speed on what she missed."

"Thank you," Quinn said quietly. After he left, she looked up at Rachel. "How did we miss this?"

Rachel crossed the room and pulled her into a hug. "We've been fighting and not paying attention to her. You know how she is…. She'd soldier through a case of West Nile Virus without complaining. I'm sorry."

"I am too. No more fighting?"

"No. We have to take care of our lawyer."

_So… don't be scared  
Though yesterday no one cared  
They're getting your place prepared  
Where you want to be  
Keep your dream alive  
Dreaming is still how the strong survive  
Once upon a time in New York City_

Rachel made sure the magazines and papers Quinn was featured in were packed. She double checked that Santana had the books she needed for her summer course. "I think that's everything."

"Thanks, Mom," the other two said in unison, smirking at her.

"Shut it. If I didn't check your suitcases, you'd be in Lima with no underwear again."

"Come on, that was one time!" Santana whined.

Rachel smiled at them. "I'll miss both of you."

"We'll miss you too, baby girl," Quinn said, hugging her. "But it'll go by quickly."

"Yeah. This one's just going home to show off her writing creds," Santana said. "And I've just got a family reunion. One that I probably won't stay for…not the entire time."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Two weeks. That's it. Then we'll be back to watch our star perform in her first show."

"We love you," Santana said, hugging her.

"I love you guys too. Come on…time to go catch your train.

_Keep your dream alive  
Dreaming is still how the strong survive  
Once upon a time in New York City  
And it's always once upon a time  
In New York City_


End file.
